Mi chico del Tridente
by 07Vampire-Ghost
Summary: "Tal vez Finnick esté muerto, pero siempre lo mantendré vivo en mi corazón y haré de nuestro hijo o hija una persona de bien, tal como lo fue mi chico del tridente". Pequeño One shot de Finnick & Annie.


_**Como ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, pero tome prestados algunos para ustedes **_

**¡Hola tributos! Este viernes les traigo este One shot de Annie y Finnick. Se han preguntado ¿Qué pasó con Annie al morir Finnick? Pues yo si y decidí escribir esto en honor a la pareja. **

**AVISO: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE SINSAJO**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****

**MI CHICO DEL TRIDENTE. **

Estaba… ansiosa y mucho, Finnick, mi chico del tridente se iba. Claro que no podía estar mas feliz ya que después de años de tratar de ocultar lo nuestro y de permanecer en la mira del Capitolio finalmente nos casamos. Deje de llamarme Annie Cresta para convertirme en Annie Odair y en definitiva me encantaba. Utilizamos la ceremonia del pan como en el distrito 12 y transmitieron nuestra boda al Capitolio para restregarles en la cara lo feliz que éramos todos… hasta ahora. La misión ya iba en serio y todos se preparaban para el ataque al Capitolio y terminar esto de una buena vez por todas, porque eso de estar escondidos bajo tierra no me gustaba mucho, pero lo que realmente odiaba es que mi Finnick se fuera.

Él era el único que podía traerme de regreso cuando mi mente se perdía, el único que no me veía como si estuviera loca y el único que me apoyo cuando regrese como vencedora de los juegos. Finnick me amaba y yo también a él, no me importaban las cosas horribles que tuvo que hacer por órdenes del Capitolio, si a él no le importaba en absoluto la demencia por la que pasaba ¿por qué iba entonces a importarme su pasado? Todo lo que hizo fue por protegerme de Snow y aunque no funciono del todo al menos lo intentó.

Y ahora se iba nuevamente ¡era tan injusto!

–Venga Annie, cariño no te enojes, sabes que me necesitan con ellos– dijo mi esposo rodeando sus brazos en mi cintura.

–Pero no quiero que te vayas, quiero que estés siempre conmigo.

–Y lo haré, lo prometo, nunca te dejaré ir, pero ahora tú tienes que hacerlo ¿esta bien?– me respondió él y no tuve más remedio que hacerlo.

–Te amo Annie, recuérdalo.

–Y yo a ti mi chico del tridente, también te amo– susurré dándole un último beso antes de partir. Salió del cuarto en el que ambos dormíamos y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Una sensación tan abrumadora ocupó mi mente y poco a poco las imágenes de los juegos ocuparon mi mente…

Pasaron los días tan lentamente que me costaba diferenciar lo real de los recuerdos. Mi Finnick aun no regresaba y Coin no quería decirme nada, según ella la comunicación se rompió lo que hizo imposible que Beetee se comunicara con ellos. Mi ansiedad aumentaba con cada hora que no lo veía, algo me decía que no lo volvería a ver y eso hizo trizas mi cordura.

Intente ir con Beetee para ver si había esperanza de saber algo de ellos y al entrar a la sala de comandos vi en la televisión un horrible escenario que aparecía en ruinas. De inmediato me puse ansiosa pero antes de saber algo más me echaron de la sala y me cerraron la puerta en la cara, en verdad quería averiguar que pasaba.

Por eso fui con Prim, la hermana de Katniss, sé que ella se lleva bien con Gale, quien se encarga de controlar parte de los dispositivos destructivos.

–Buenas tardes señora Everdeen– salude a la madre de Katniss y Prim.

–Hola Annie, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

–Bueno sé que tiene mucho trabajo, pero ¿puede decirme donde encontrar a Prim?– pregunte a la mujer. Llevaba todo el día de un lado a otro buscándola y sin cumplir mi horario , del cual por cierto estaba condicionada.

–¡Oh cariño! Me parece que Beetee la necesitaba, pero no se exactamente para que ¿ya le preguntaste?

–Si, pero no me dejaron pasar– respondí resignada ¿por qué ocultaban cosas?

–Hmm… ya aparecerá o podemos decirle a Buttercup que la busque, estoy segura que sabremos de ella pronto.

–Claro y gracias, no la distraigo más– dije antes de salir de la enfermería.

Aunque eso no alivio mi presentimiento, me puse peor hasta que finalmente recibimos noticias las cual prefiero olvidar, quiero que sea una mas de mis pesadillas.

–Tenemos buenas noticas pero malas también, las buenas son que el presidente Snow esta fuera de poder ¡le hemos ganado al Capitolio!– exclamó Coin con mucho entusiasmo lo que provoco los aplausos, gritos y lagrimas de alegría por parte de los habitantes del Distrito 12 y 13. Sin duda se respiraba alegría , entusiasmo y alivio por parte de todos, lo que ninguno vio venir fue lo que menciono después.

–Sin embargo, la victoria nos costo la vida de inigualables miembros de nuestro equipo tales como…

Y ahí deje de escuchar y algo me golpeo tan fuerte como la vez en la que escuche mi nombre para representar al Distrito 4 en los juegos: mencionaron el nombre de Finnick Odair.

Lágrimas y más lágrimas caían de mi rostro, ya nada tenía sentido, mi Finnick se había ido, marchado para siempre, había pedido sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobre, su piel bronceada y sus dulces palabras, sus besos y abrazos tan íntimos que compartimos antes de que se marchara. Lo peor de todo es que no sólo yo perdí a alguien a quien amaba, Katniss perdió a su hermana, Prim; aquella niña de dulce miraba y cabello rubio se había ido con él. Al menos no estaría sólo, también tenía a Mags con él, lo malo es que yo no tenía a nadie… o al menos eso creí. Cuando la comandante Paylor asumió la presidencia de Panem, un doctor del Capitolio me reviso mental y físicamente.

En realidad no tenía ganas de hacer nada estaba igual que Katniss y la mayoría de las personas que perdieron a un ser querido, incluso pensaba suicidarme con el medicamento que me recetara el doctor. Cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo el día siguiente de mi visita con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿qué tenía de divertido haber perdido al amor de tu vida? En mi opinión nada.

–Entonces ¿qué tengo mal?– pregunte con timidez.

–Nada, en realidad creo que es algo absolutamente bueno.

–¿Y qué es?– pregunte de nuevo, esta vez me ganaba la curiosidad.

–Señora Odair usted esta embarazada.

¿Embarazada? ¿En serio? La palabra resonaba una y otra vez ¡Tendrás un bebé! Me decía mi subconsciente ¡Un bebé de Finnick Odair! De inmediato una sensación rara y nueva lleno de calidez de mi pecho que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo hasta que una estúpida sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

–Le voy a recetar un par de medicina y comida para que su bebé crezca de la mejor manera posible– dijo el doctor escribiendo en un papel.

Yo sólo podía concentrarme en mi propia felicidad. Ese mismo día regrese al Distrito 4, el cual había sido mi hogar. Entre a la casa en la que vivía con Finnick, dentro de la aldea de los Vencedores. Sus cosas seguían intactas, el olor en su ropa se mantenía impregnado. Abrace una de sus camisas y lleve mis manos a mi vientre.

–No te preocupes amor, mamá cuidara de ti– susurré a mi aun plano estómago. Tal vez Finnick esté muerto, pero siempre lo mantendré vivo en mi corazón y haré de nuestro hijo o hija una persona de bien, tal como lo fue mi chico del tridente.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~****o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Es una lástima que Finnick muriera, era uno de mis personajes favoritos y en serio lloré cuando lo leí en Sinsajo y aun más cuando llegue a la parte en la que dice que Annie tuvo un bebé de él :'( Espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
